memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My Home
Is there any way to change some of the new "my home" stuff that wikia added so it looks more like MA, or just get rid of it? - 16:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like it was re-enabled on this wiki. I'm pretty sure we didn't have this before and I'm sure we explicitly asked for it to be disabled. We might need to re-request it be disabled. — Morder (talk) 17:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm pretty certain we asked for the masthead and the avatars to be disabled when the blog "feature" was introduced a few months ago. The introduction of the My Home feature - which has problems too, most notably that it is enabled by default, so logged-in users using the basic URL get directed there, instead of the Main Page, which is completely daft - has reactivated those. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't really mind the avatar part, though I know it would take about 5 seconds for that to be abused, and the recent changes would be cluttered with it, but the rest is just obnoxious...and what's with the edit count being off?! - 20:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Well it seems like the count issue got fixed. So is there any reason we should get rid of this, or is everyone ok with keeping it? - 00:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::It's ugly. :) -- sulfur 01:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :It should be disabled for the simple fact that it redirects users away from the main page to that crap fest of a page. — Morder (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi, masthead colours are completely customizable - see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Customizing_Monaco#Customizing_My_Home_and_the_user_masthead. Note that .colour1 ''and .colour1 a'' must be defined or the link background goes a bit odd - that's something that needs adjusting. On the redirect, we are still gathering feedback on that, and also analyzing lots of click data from the page. For example, we are currently seeing that more people go from MyHome to a page listed on the activity list than go back to the main page via the sidebar link or the logo. Which may mean that they are not trying to get to the main page as such, just looking for a starting point. It's early days, but this is one of the ways we are trying to see what works best for the most users (as well as talking to people about their experiences of course). The redirect is something that's worked for a lot of sites like Flickr and YouTube... if you go to the short URL for either of those (logged in), you get a personal summary page rather than the main page you would see logged out. And don't forget, you can turn this redirect off in your preferences. -- sannse (talk) 17:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well if we can change the colors, maybe something like the image to the left then would be less obtrusive. - 07:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC)